Synthesized
This is a fanfic of Synth's origin. Prolouge "She's ready." Scientists, mechanics, and the occasional news team milled about, filling the average sized room. There was a circular part in the crowd, where a doctor stood, near a capsule. Clearly, something monumentous was happening. The doctor cleared his throat. "Alright! 10, 9....." The rest of the crowd started counting along with him. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, ''3, 2, 1!!!!!!!!!!"'' Part 1 I woke with a start. Who was I? I sat up, slowly. Suddenly, there was noise. All had been silent for the first moment, but now, there was a loud cheer. I looked around. There were..... Others. People. One man was right next to me, and greeted me. "Synthess! Welcome into the world." He cheered, helping me stand. I was a bit wobbly as I stood, but was otherwise fine. Welcome into the world. Clearly, I was brand new.... Wherever I was. "Synthess? Is that my name?" I asked. "Who are you?" "Yes. You are Synthess, otherwise known as Synth. Robot model L64S12." The doctor explained. "My name is John. I created you." He said. A creator? I wasn't human? He said I was a robot.The answers were starting to come to me. "I understand. It is an honor." I said. I started to bow, but quickly fell over. John helped me to my feet. Once I was back up, I looked down at myself. I was covered in plated armor, in various shades of lavender and violet. "Daddy! Is she awake yet?" Yelled the voice of a young girl. Two children broke through the crowd, and grabbed onto my legs. They were very young, hardly even up to my waist. There was a girl with blonde hair, and a boy with red hair. "Who are the younglings?" I asked. "They are Emma and Carter, my children. You can think of them as siblings." He explained. "Siblings? That would make you my...." "Father? Yes, in a way." John replied, finishing my sentence. Scientists gathered around, wanting to shake my hand. I had no idea that whatever event they were here for was about me. I shook their hand, albeit awkwardly. Soon after, the crowd thinned out, and then it was just us. John, the children, and me. John lifted up Emma and Carter, so that they could see me at eye level. "Hello, brother and sister." I said, formally. "Hello!" Emma replied, waving. She was an adorable, sweet little girl. The boy, Carter, reached out for my face. "Pleasure to meet you." I said smiling towards Carter. I tousled his hair, playfully. John sent down the children, and led me towards a mirror. I had seen my armor already, but now I got to see my face. I had blue eyes, and long brown hair. "This is what I look like?" I questioned. "Indeed. Well, Synth, I'll let you get accustomed." John replied. I stretched a bit,and fell over again. I got up, a bit embarrassed. Was I meant to be this much if a klutz? I looked even closer at the reflection in the mirror. This was me, now. Part 2 As John showed me around the lab, he was tellimg me stories about all the curious things that happened while he was making me. As I listened to him, I started to realize that he was right. He was my father. "May I ask why everyone was here today?" "Synth. You're a special girl. Very few robots are as complex as you." John answered. "It was a very important moment, for you to wake up." He said. Me? Complex? I suppose he was right. "Wow." I said, awestruck, looking down at my own hands. "Here's where you'll stay." John stated, showing me a small bedroom. "Thank you." I replied, grateful. I wandered into the room, and looked about. "Can I do your hair?" Emma's voice echoed from down the hallway. She ran, full speed, into my new room. I nodded. "Go ahead." I said, sitting down at a chair next to a mirror. Emma climbed up onto the bed behind me, hairbrush in hand. Soon, my hair was up in a loose braid. "Thanks, Emma. Would you like me to do yours?" I asked her. She nodded, a twinkle in her eyes. She sat on my lap, and I put her hair in braided pigtails. "We'll be best friends. Forever." Emma said, when I was finished. She hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling grateful. I had a family. Part 3 John led me back into the lab. "Synth, you'll be spending most of your time with me, in the lab. We'll work on projects together." John explained. "I see. And, with the kids?" I guessed. "Indeed." He answered, as he walked over to another piece of equipment. "By the way, Synth, have you tried shapeshifting yet?" He asked. "Pardon me?" "Shapeshifting. I gave you the power to shapeshift." John explained. "Just focus on what you want to turn into." I did as he said. I focused on a different shape. My armor responded, sliding, morphing, locking into the right positions. Soon enough, I had transformed. It felt like I was crammed in a box. A cube. I couldn't see a thing. I could hear the doctor's voice, but it was muffled. "Well done, Synth!!" He cheered. I tried focusing on my original form, the image I had seen in the mirror. It took a couple tries, but I morphed back. "Thank you, Doctor." I said. "Anything for my girl." He answered, with a proud smile. "You're going to be a great help to me." He said. "It's my pleasure." I responded. Carter came toddling into the room. He was clearly the younger of the two. I picked him up. "Come on, let's get you back to your room." I said, carrying him back to his room. After he was taken care of, I made haste back to the lab. "Well, Synth, you've had a long day. You should get some rest." John said, with a loving smile. I walked back to my room, and went to sleep. Part 4 2 years later.... John and I were working in the lab together, as usual. Emma and Carter were off to visit their aunt. It was just the two of us. "Synth, will you hand me the screwdriver?" John asked. I did just as he said. He was hunched over his work, a small robot. Not as complex as myself. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Do you want me to get it?" I asked. He shook his head, sitting up. He stood, and went to get the door. I could hear him talking to whoever was visiting. Then, their voices rose to a shout. I started to panic a bit. There were crashes and bangs. I quickly came out to check on him. Before I could react, John came down the hallway at full speed. He knocked me back into the lab room, and locked the door behind us, pushing one of his tables up against it. "What's going on?" I asked. But, he sheparded me into the corner, with a small cubby. "John, what's wrong?" No answer. "Goodbye, Synthess. May I see you again someday......" He said, choking up a little bit. What was he doing? No! He pressed the button on the center of my helmet. As I started to drift away, the last thing I could hear was the sound of the door breaking open...... Part 5 I woke with a start. The cramped space I was in was open. "John!" I shouted, bursting out, and tearing across the hallway. "John!" I shouted again. No answer. I stopped, and looked around. The lab was in complete disrepair. Papers, scraps and debris were scattered about. "Synth! Snap out of it!" Yelled a woman's voice. I turned. A man and woman stood there, looking shocked. I didn't recognize them. "How do you know my name? Where is John?" I asked, sinisterly. The man shook his head, broodingly. "Dad's been gone for a long time, Synth." He paused for a bit. "Don't you remember me, Synth? It's me. Carter." The man tried to explain. "Liar. The Carter I know is but a little boy. Now where is he?" I asked again, but then I stopped, looking into his sad, brown eyes. It was Carter, after all. I was... Speechless. What happened? I stared, my eyes wide. "Carter.... It is you...." Then I looked at the woman. "Emma? How did you...." "Get so old?" Emma finished my sentence. "You've been shut down for a long time, Synth. Almost 25 years. A lot has changed." I couldn't believe it. "Is John okay?" I asked, desperate. "We haven't seen or heard from him since the day you got turned off." Carter answered, sounding sad as well. I looked away, not knowing what to say. "We were going to fix up this place, now that we're roboticists as well. Want to help us?" Carter asked. I smiled a bit. "Of course." Part 6 After Robo-Fate.... I laid down for the night, exhausted, ready to go to sleep. Nickolas and Casey were starting to bug me, all with 'brand new scanner' this and 'latest coding' that. What a bother. They were friends, and they always would be, but... Rrgh. "I'll never get with the times, will I?" I muttered to myself, condescendingly, as I started to nod off. Then, I heard.. Noises. Beeps. Bips. They weren't coming from the room, they were coming from... Me. My head, my wiring. I listened closely. Bip-bip-bip, Beep-bip-beep-beep, beep-bip, beep, bip-bip-bip-bip. I recognized the code. Morse code. I could translate. S-Y-N-T-H. ''Only one person could be behind this. ''Bip-beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep, bip-bip-bip-bip, beep-bip. I continued to translate, much to my own shock. Beep-beep-bip, beep-beep-beep, beep, bip, beep-bip, bip-beep; beep-bip-beep-bip, beep-beep beep, bip-beep-bip-beep-bip-beep. And then came the part I did not want to hear. Bip-bip-bip, beep-beep-beep, bip-bip-bip. Bip-beep-bip-beep-bip. I knew I was in for the journey of my life. But, before I could get up and take off, I fell asleep, unable to stay up any longer. Part 7 That morning, I walked out into the lab, and Carter stared at me. "Synth, you look lile you've seen a ghost... Are you okay?" He asked, sincerely. I shook my head, as I walked over to him. "I got a transmission last night, in morse. A distress call... From John." I said.Category:Fanfiction